freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Edwin
Jessica Edwin is a former Chevalier Pandora who has been assigned to Operation Cat Killer. Background During her fourth year at Genetics, Jessica successfully plotted the murder of her parents after a heated inheritance battle. She planned a car accident which killed them, but she survived with her enhanced Pandora body. She then planned to kill her brother to receive the full inheritance, but her scheme was discovered and stopped. She was sentenced to 350 years in New Alcatraz on two accounts of first degree murder before she was "transferred" into Raddox Phantomime's care. Appearance Jessica has long red hair reaching all the way down her back. Her eyes are drawn as a snake like feature, and seems to wear heavy eye-liner. Her Busters uniform consists of a black bodysuit that reveals most of her back. She has a rather slender physique, which starkly contrasts with her ungodly strength. Personality Jessica is shown to be a very devious and cold-hearted individual, capable of killing her own family members without remorse. She is a silent killer. Story Busters Arc Jessica is first seen training in a training facility along with the other Busters getting ready for the "Cat Killer" operation. She is later seen in the submarine with the other Busters. She and the other busters then get out of the submarine and go from the submarine to the island, that Gengo Aoi was currently on. She and the other Busters are then seen standing on the island as she Isabella Lucas, watch as Petty Layner and Sawatari Isuzu about to fight. Jessica is then seen standing over Sawatari's beaten body. After Sawatari recovers, the four women raid the base, killing Pandora and Limiter in their path until they burst through a wall on the dinner party, ready to combat the West Genetics Pandora. Jessica remains silent as Petty is attacked and when neutralizing Freezing from two Limiters. When Petty and Sawatari move deeper into the base, Jessica stays with Isabella to continue fighting. She watches West Genetics' best student, Ticy Phenyl combat Isabella and intervenes off-screen. Panels later, Jessica has brutalized Ticy and lifts her by her head, not a single scratch on the Buster's slender body. Ticy breaks free and Jessica performs a Tempest Turn to dodge The Hitman's attack. Ticy tries to rampage her, but Jessica dodges each time, using another Tempest Turn to cut the teenager's body. Ticy then uses new her transcendent abilities and engages Jessica and Isabella. It first seems that both women cannot land a hit against Ticy's Illusion Turn, but Jessica perfectly predicts Ticy's movements, realizing she always performs an Illusion Turn to get behind her opponents, and jabs her face with her elbow. She proceeds to take her out of the fight by cutting off her arms with two slashes from her small knives. Abilities As a member of the "Failure List," Jessica is described as a remarkably powerful Pandora. who once had a 120% compatibility rate with her Stigmata. For her assignment against Gengo Aoi, Jessica has been gifted with the Plasma Stigmata that makes her immune to normal Freezing and gives her powerful Plasma Textures. Her Plasma Weapon consists out of two small knives, and she, possesses the rare ability to perform both a Tempest Turn and Accel Turn. Her new assets allowed her to effortlessly take out a Transcendent Pandora and counter her Illusion Turn. Relationships Raddox Phantomime The former commander of Chevalier brought Jessica and the four Busters together for the task of eliminating Gengo Aoi. Trivia *Jessica is said to have a 120% Stigma compatibility, just like the other Busters. *Jessica's fall from grace was apparently caused by greed, hence the reason she sought to kill her remaining family. References Category:Chevalier Category:Buster Category:Character